Hikari Clan
Overview The Hikari are hunters who seek to cleanse the world of those who wish to hurt it. They hold their traditions and ways very dear to their hearts. When one is born into the clan they are then trained from the age of 7 in the ways of the Hikari. Given these great techniques they are then made into official hunters which over time are sent of missions alone to hunt down specific individuals. Their are rules which one must follow in the clan or they will be considered an outsider. One must never hunt for revenge, they only hunt to purify the world of trash. One must never lay his hand to a brethren. One must always account for their actions of murder by slitting their wrist as payment for the deaths they cause. Members of this clan normally keep a calm head during battle, and are capable of escaping the most impossible situations even when out numbered. They are obsessed with wiping out the evil withing the world. They are the polar opposite of the Rekai Clan and seek to rid the world of them. It is known that they will do anything they deem necessary to do what they think is right. This can range from killing children, to woman, and even entire villages. This burden they carry throughout their lives usually drains the emotions out of them as they can do things which can be very gruesome. The Hikari normally wear white outfits which look like something a monk or priest would wear. This symbolizes their fight for light, though their attire can look vastly different the white color scheme is what appears in all. Background Pre-Shinobi World During the times of the Sage Of Six Paths, the Hikari clan was nothing more then a group of priest who would worship their god Hyadi who is the opposite of the god Jashin. They would pray that she would save the world from the harsh times. The Sage eventually found his way to the Hikari, and they were one of the first to learn of Chakra and its powers. Unlike others they spent their whole lives learning of Chakra and how it works. One day the head of the group was able to make his chakra visible and could freely manipulate it. He would keep this secret from the others and train in private, over the course of months his skills were enough were he was able to make weapons out of the chakra with ease. During one of his training moments one of the other priest had been watching in secret as the main priest performed several incredible feats. He went to tell the others of what the other priest was doing, but was caught by the main priest before he made it. Trying to explain his actions wasn't successful and during the arguing accidentally killed the priest with his new powers. With this horrible accident the priest fled scared of what will happen to him now. Knowing the others are not allowed to have children as part of their tradition wasn't afraid of them passing on their secrets. Giving up his life as a priest so he can delve 100% into the chakra techniques. This became an obsession where it became the only thing on his mind. With this great power it had over him and the horror it created with the death of the other priest he decided to call name this power Bachi, meaning Curse. Warring States Period After decades of time passing, the Priest was dead with his knowledge passed onto the now formed Hikari Clan. The clan was not well known and isolated themselves from the ongoing conflicts that was going on in the world. The ideals of the priest were now their main focus. They also worshiped Hyadi, and were enemies of Jashin followers. This caused them to create Hunters within their group that would literally hunt down those who worshiped the evil god. This was a great change as the Hikari were peaceful people, but this new attitude towards hunting placed them in a different path. Not to long after they began hunting they found themselves in conflicts with the Rekai Clan for unknown reasons. For the next few years they would do battle, until the uchiha had intervened. With the Uchiha and their dark clan now around they would be their new threat for a while. But then the Hikari made a discovery that it doesn't matter who it is, Jashin followers, Uchiha or even the Rekai. All of them were swallowed by darkness. From that moment on the Hikari would not just hunt one at a time, they would hunt all that sided with darkness hunting them all down purifying the world in the process. Modern Times The Hikari were not well known and stayed out of the Wars that occurred over the time. They stayed silent and would hunt those that posed threats to the world. In the end however they weren't able to hunt down Madara as he had already put his plan in motion for the fourth war. It is not known where they reside now but that they should be feared by those who oppose the light. Abilities The most interesting thing about the Hikari is their form of techniques. Unlike other shinobi who use their chakra to form either Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu. The Hikari have a different way of using chakra which their entire combat system is based around. They can literally use chakra as a weapon, as they make it visible to all and manipulate it to do various things. This form of fighting replaces both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, though this doesn't mean its stronger then the two. The chakra from within the user comes fourth and can be shaped to do anything, their is no limit to what the user can make. With the only restrictions being the amount of chakra they have available and their imagination. Though this isn't a problem most of the time because they don't have to rely on their own chakra, with a certain technique they can also use the chakra in the environment, from enemies or even from ninjutsu that's been caste. When fighting those with high amounts of chakra gives a Hikari an advantage as they can use it against them. Though it has not been displayed this technique could also be used against sages and jinchuriki. When used on them the chakra they manipulate looks more reddish instead of blue when it comes from a jinchuriki, and green when from a sage. This also causes their attacks to be on par with those two types of shinobi. Hikari clan members also have great chakra control which they show from a young age. Trivia *The Hikari are based on the Quincy from Bleach *It is assumed that know basic techniques such as water walking even though they are not true shinobi *Though it seems like a Kekkei Genkai, their rare ability is really a Hiden which can be taught to anyone, though it requires special instruction only a Hikari can teach. Category:Clan Category:SageOfDespair